College Days
by squishy-asshat
Summary: An AU where Penelope and Derek meet in college. I know this has most certainly been done before but I've decided to put my spin on it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very cold and rainy Friday afternoon in Virginia as Penelope arrived home from her last class of the day. She loved the transition from summer to fall. She was always more of a homebody than a summer pool party kind of girl. She enjoyed spending quiet nights wrapped in a million blankets reading a book or watching a movie. She just loved the crisp, comfy atmosphere that fall brought. Penelope had recently started her sophomore year of college and the course work wasn't too bad, yet. She knew being a computer science major would be tough but she also knew that she was damn good at what she was perusing. She wasn't worried. She decided to tackle a bit of her homework before she got distracted by anything and forgot about it. That had happened on more than one occasion last semester and her parents were not too pleased.

Being the baby of the family her parents simultaneously treated her like a child and also an adult. She had lived at home with them until just a few weeks ago. She wanted to be more independent and she couldn't do that under the watchful, over protective eyes of her parents. After many long, and slightly loud, discussions they agreed to let her move in with two of her brothers. Her oldest brother was eleven years older than her and had a family of his own. The second oldest was nine years older and living with his girlfriend. He offered to let her stay with them but they were always all over each other and the thought of living with that almost made her sick. Her other two older brothers shared an apartment about 20 minutes away from their parents' house. Lucas just finished college and Bruno was in his junior year but was on the edge of failing out. Her parents knew she would be safe with her brothers, they may not have always gotten along but they loved their little sister and would never let anything happen to her. So, they finally agreed to let her leave.

Penelope loved being out on her own, kind of. Sometimes it seemed like she was in a frat house but she didn't mind it that much. She had no idea how her brothers survived before she got there, it felt like she was the only one that did anything around the apartment. After about two weeks of living there she sat her brothers down and told them that if she was going to contribute to the rent then that meant they needed to keep things a little cleaner than they were. She didn't mind the parties they had but she did mind the messes they left. Clutter made her stressed. After a pretty brief discussion her brothers, surprisingly, agreed to try and keep a handle on things, try being the operative word.

She went to the kitchen to bake something before she started her homework. That was one of her favorite ways to de-stress. Unfortunately the kitchen was a bit of a disaster and none of her brothers were home. She decided to put on her favorite Eartha Kitt album and try to ignore the mess while she baked. She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice her brother Bruno come in with his friend. _Je_ _cherche un homme_ played loudly through the kitchen and she sung almost as loud.

"Je cherche un homme, un homme, un homme" she sang with Eartha Kitt.

She jumped when she heard someone behind her. "You need a man? I bet you've got men lined up at your door."

She turned around to see a very handsome man leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. She didn't recognize him, but she knew that her brothers almost always had friends over. She also doubted an intruder would stop to flirt with her before hurting her.

"No, the lyrics are _I'm looking for a man._ That doesn't mean I need one, mon cher." She replied slyly as she turned back to her mixing bowl. This man was almost too hot to look at.

"Touché." He said as he moved further into the kitchen to the fridge. "I passed French but not by much."

"I passed by a lot, I had a lot of time to study." She chuckled in a friendly way so she didn't seem stuck up.

"I have no trouble believing that."

"What gave it away? The glasses or the song?"

He grabbed two waters bottles out of the fridge and turned to leave. "Neither, the sexy ones always speak French." He wink and then walked out of the room leaving her blushing and confused.

She had her fair share of relationships but it had been a long time since she was so casually complimented and hit on at the same time. She rarely paid much attention to her brothers' friends. She didn't like to judge but the vast majority of them were muscle heads that could only carry a conversation if it was about football or partying. They were very nice but just not the kind of people she had lasting relationships with. Both of her brothers were smart and they also loved sports. They were big guys on the football team, in high school and college. Penelope hadn't realized she was just standing there until the stove beeped snapping her out of her thoughts. She finished mixing her brownies, poured them into a pan and stuck them in the oven before heading upstairs to start her homework.

 _Bruno: Something is beeping. I'm assuming it's for you_

Penelope had meant to bring a handheld timer with her but had forgotten. She was so engulfed in her current math assignment that she hadn't even heard the stove timer go off. She left what she was doing and headed downstairs. Her brother and his friend were in the kitchen already.

"What did you make, P? They smell great!" Her brother asked, he loved her cooking.

"Mint brownies" she smiled, she knew they were his favorite so she had made a double batch. Those brownies didn't stand a chance.

"Just admit it little sis, I'm your favorite brother."

"Eh, I don't know about that." She joked back.

"You're younger than him?" Derek interjected "They way you talk, Bruno I thought she was older."

"She just likes to think she is, but she's the baby." He said in a teasing manner. She tried her best but her pale skin displayed her blush right away. "My bad, Derek this is Penelope." Bruno said as her started cutting into the very hot pan of brownies.

"Nice to officially meet you. " Derek said as he offered his hand to her.

"You too." She said shaking it. Bruno was too enthralled with the brownies to notice the heart eyes the pair was giving each other.

"We're gonna go shoot some hoops, P. See you in a bit." Her brother said as he handed Derek a plate of brownies and headed for the door.

"See ya late, baby girl." Derek said smoothly with a wink as he left just behind her brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reading or following or leaving an oh so nice review! I have decided to continue with this but just a heads up I'm working on another story as well so I'm not sure how frequent these updates will be. :)  
**

* * *

"Good game, Morgan. I'm gonna beat you one of these days though." Bruno said as they sat at the side of the court drinking Gatorade.

Derek chuckled "Yeah right!" The two were quiet for a few minutes until Derek spoke up. "Hey, you're sister is pretty smart right?"

"Yeah, she's a borderline genius." he replied apprehensively "Why?"

"I'm really tanking English this semester, do you think she'd help me out?" he asked innocently.

"You could ask her, and this is just to study, huh?" Bruno knew Penelope was old enough to be involved with whomever she chose but it was in his nature to look out for her. Either way he knew Derek was a good guy and wasn't worried.

"Yes! I mean it doesn't hurt that she's so easy on the eyes." He said a little less innocently with a raise of his eyebrows.

"GROSS." Bruno said as he stood up "That is my sister you're talking about." Morgan chuckled again as the two walked back to the Garcia's apartment. Derek left soon after; a little disappointed he didn't get to see Penelope again.

As he drove to his apartment he thought about asking Penelope to tutor him. He would be lying if he said his motive was _just_ his coursework. He wanted to get to know her. They may have only talked for a total of less than five minutes but there was something about her. He didn't know if it was the way she gave it right back to him when he teased her about needing a man or the way she almost didn't bat an eye when he called her baby girl. He also knew that he had to tread lightly, knowing her brothers they would be very protective and kick his ass if he wasn't on his best behavior. Good thing his mother taught him to be a gentleman.

The next day Derek bought a small bouquet of flowers and headed over to her house. He knew her brothers would both be in class at the time, he thought it would be a bit less awkward that way. As he knocked he suddenly got a bit nervous. _Calm down, you're not even asking her out…. Yet._

"I'm coming, hold ya knickers." He heard just as he knocked again. She opened the door looking a bit frazzled.

"Oh, hi." She said slightly taken a back but only for a split second. "I hope those aren't for Bruno, pink really isn't his color. He's actually not home at the moment."

Derek smiled "They aren't for him. They're for you." He said as he extended them towards her.

She took them with a smirk. "Well pink is definitely _my_ color, but what for?" just as he opened his mouth she spoke again. "Sorry, do you want to come in?"

"Sure" he said stepping past her. "I have a question for you, I am bombing English and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit? Your brother said you're basically a genius."

"Awe Bruno. So these are a bribe?" she asked pointing to the flowers.

"Oh, no! I just-"

she stopped him with a laugh. "I'm kidding, Hot Stuff. I'm gonna be honest English isn't my best subject but it's not my worst. I think I can help you out."

"Hot Stuff?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, put that perfectly sculpted eyebrow down. If I'm baby girl then you're hot stuff. No doubt about it. Now hang tight while I grab my calendar so when can figure out some times to get together."

Derek was almost speechless as he took a seat on the sofa. Penelope was like a bright beautiful hurricane and he was mesmerized.

"Okay, so what days are you free?" she asked coming back down the stairs moments later. "Tuesdays are out for me, I can do Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, or Fridays. Do any of those days work for you?" she went and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"Mondays I have practice, I think Wednesdays work. My last class is at one thirty. Sound alright?"

"Perfect, I get back at one. Bruno and Lucas aren't back till like four so you can come here if you want or we can go to the library."

"Which ever you prefer."

"Okay, I have to go right by the library on my way back so why don't we try it there." she said taking her phone out of her pocket. "Now, what's your number?"

He gave her his number and she gave him hers. He left soon after so he wouldn't be late to class. He smiled as he walked to his car; he had only talked to her twice but just being in her presence made him happy.

Almost a week later he walked into the library and looked around for her. He spotted her right away; it wasn't hard to find the blond with a big pink flower in her hair that matched the rest of her pink outfit. He walked over to the table she was occupying. Half of it was covered with what looked to be the contents of the bag that was also on the table. She was reading a book and looked very captivated.

"Hey, Penelope." He said in a soft tone so he didn't scare her.

She looked up at him and a smile spread across her face. "Hey, take a seat!"

As he sat and took things out of his bag, filling up the rest of the table, they made small talk about their days and then he filled her in on what his class was working on.

"Intro to Shakespeare huh? How come you're taking that? What's your major anyway?" she asked with a questioning expression, almost as if she knew it had nothing to do with his major.

"Criminal psychology. For some reason I'm required to take one English class this semester and this was the only one open." He replied

"Ahhhh gotcha!" she said pointing her pointer finger and thumb out while making a clicking noise. Derek tried to suppress his chuckle but he couldn't. "What?" she asked, smiling as well.

He just shook his head, not wanting to weird her out by telling her he thought she was adorable. "Nothing. So do you know a lot about Shakespeare?" he asked, doing his best to change the subject.

"I actually had to take this class last year and I got an A so I guess. However I'm not sure how much of it I remember. I've always been better with numbers but Shakespeare tends to click for some reason."

"Oh, so you can just give me the answers then right?" he joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not Mr. Morgan, you're gonna have to work for those answers." She didn't mean for it to come out and sound like an innuendo but it did and before she could correct herself he leaned in just a tad closer and replied

"Oh yeah, what kind of work am I gonna have to do Ms. Garcia?" his expression had changed as he finished his sentence. It wasn't as soft or innocent as it was a few seconds ago.

Just as she was about to answer her phone started ringing very loudly from next to her on the table. She looked it then stood up to take it in the outside. He was slightly disappointed they didn't get finish their little conversation but as he went to sigh she turned around.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" She said with a wink and an innocent smile as she answered her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thank you for being so kind! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Penelope would have been lying if she said she wasn't at least a little surprised when Derek asked her to tutor him. She was very confident but she was also very familiar with the classic chubby nerd girl and jock stereotypes. She didn't fully believe in stereotypes but she had also spent most of her high school life being bullied and/or completely ignored by the football jocks. Even though she knew people were all different it still stuck in the back of her mind. Later that day, after Derek had come over, her brother got home from football practice.

 _"Who are these from, P? Your booooyffrriieennnd?" Bruno teased her from the kitchen._

"No," she said walking in from the den "They're from Derek. He asked me to tutor him in English."

"Is that so?" he asked her with a little smirk.

"Yeah. He's an alright guy right? Like he's not one of those jocks who is ninety percent beef and ten percent brain, is he?" She was suddenly a bit apprehensive about this whole thing.

Bruno chuckling at the idea set her back at ease. "No, don't get me wrong he's a bit of a ladies man but he's a good guy. He is here on a football scholarship from Chicago but he is also into the academics."

 _"oh, okay. Good." She said with a small smile._

"Just make sure you two stick to studying."

"Just make sure who sticks to studying?" Lucas asked as he walked in and put his gym bag down.

"Derek and Pen. She agreed to tutor him." Bruno said as he gave his brother a look.

Lucas practically whipped around to face his sister. "Really?! Well Penny," he said as he became a bit less dramatic " Bruno is right. If you break his heart he'll be no use to the football team and they have some pretty big games coming up."

She just rolled her eyes and went to her room. "You're both ridiculous." She called over her shoulder.

Now she was sitting in the library waiting for him and she was unusually nervous. There was no reason to be, she was just helping him out with his english work. She decided to read while she waited, she checked her bag but she couldn't find her book. She always carried bags that were just a tad too big. By the time she located the book she had covered over half of the table with her things. Not worried about it she started to read. About five minutes later Derek showed up. They talked about why he was taking this particular English class. She mentioned that she had taken it last year and how even though numbers were her thing Shakespeare seemed to click for her.

"Oh, so you can just give me the answers then, right?" he joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not Mr. Morgan, you're gonna have to work for those answers." She didn't mean for it to come out and sound like an innuendo but it did and before she could correct herself he leaned in just a tad closer and replied

"Oh yeah, what kind of work am I gonna have to do Ms. Garcia?" his expression had changed as he finished his sentence. It wasn't as soft or innocent as it was a few seconds ago.

Just as she was about to answer her phone started ringing very loudly from next to her on the table. She looked it then stood up to take it in the outside. He was slightly disappointed they didn't get finish their little conversation but as he went to sigh she turned around.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" She said with a wink and an innocent smile as she answered her phone. "Hey, mom! Hold on just a second."

She waited until she was outside of the library to talk to her mom. Mrs. Garcia was calling about the family dinner they had planned for that Sunday, every Sunday actually. This week was Penelope's turn to help out with dinner. After a brief conversation with her mom she went back into the library. As she walked toward the back of the library, where Derek was sitting, she felt a little flustered. What was it about him that made her want to be a bit less innocent than she normally was?

"Sorry about that." She said sitting back down across from him.

"No problem. It was a good reminder to call my own mom." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you close?" she asked, she was genuinely interested in him and his backstory.

Derek was a little surprised. Not many people got to know him very well since he moved here. Partly because he was generally a bit closed off but the other part was that not many people were interested. He hadn't had any serious relationships, aside from a few friendships, since he had arrived. Ninety nine percent of the girls he hooked up with were just that, a hook up. "Yeah, it's just been me, my mom, and sisters since we were all pretty young."

"Bruno mentioned that you're from Chicago, it must be tough being so far away for so long." The look in her eyes was one of compassion and curiosity. Like she wasn't just asking him but it was her problem as well. It made him feel as if he could tell her anything and she would accept him completely. He hadn't felt that before, not with someone outside his immediate family at least.

"It is. I've never been away for this long so I worry sometimes. I can't wait for winter break." He smiled as best he could, he didn't want to be a complete downer. "I can't wait to get back for some of that deep dish pizza." He said to lighten up the conversation.

"Oh! There is an amazing pizza place about two blocks from here." She said excitedly. "They have _the best_ pineapple and olive pizza around!" He scrunched up his face a bit. "I know, I know. Gross. But it's actually really good."

"I guess you'll have to show me some time." He said with that small smirk of his.

"How about Friday night after the game?" she said before she could even register what she was saying.

"Works for me."

"Speaking of work we have to get cracking on this English, mon cher." She reached over and took his textbook.

"Or you can just keep speaking French to me." he teased as he leaned forward a bit. She just smirked at him and then looked back down at the textbook. She wasn't the blushing type but when he gave her that look she wanted to melt.

About an hour later they finished up. Derek shoved the few things he had into his backpack while Penelope started to put her things back into her purse. "So I guess we can just meet up here after the game on Friday and walk over?" She said as he stood up and stretched a little.

"It's a date. Thanks again, Penelope." He said with a smile as he turned around and headed to the exit.

"You're welcome." she replied but it was unlikely he heard her as she practically whispered it. Did he say date? Was it just an expression or was it a date? Was she going on a date with him? A date?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope everyone had great, peaceful holidays! I'm hoping to update more regularly now that things have sort of died down a bit. I think I have decided to continue the format I've kind of already been doing in doing one chapter from Derek's POV and then Penelope's. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Penelope's POV of the date will be next :)  
** _

The lights on the field were practically blinding and the crowds in the stands were screaming and whooping as loud as they could. Derek had just scored the winning touchdown of the game. His teammates crowed around him with yells of excitement. They had won 24 to 10. On the way to the locker room he got stopped by two cheerleaders inviting him to parties, and then three of his buddies invited him to different things as well.

"Sorry, I've got plans." Was his response to everyone. Normally he always went to some party or another on Friday night, whether it was after a game or not. There was never a shortage of options for him. The only time he missed out on a good party was if he had too much homework and even then sometimes he would just do it all on Sunday. This Friday, however, he had other plans. He took a quick shower so he didn't smell so foul and changed into some new clothes. By the time he started walking to the library it was about half an hour later. It was starting to get dark so the campus lights were on. As he approached he saw her sitting on the big steps at the front on the library surrounded by light looking off into the distance biting her lower lip. She looked slightly nervous.

"Hey there, Baby Girl." He said with a large smile as he stopped right in front of her.

"Well hello, Hot Stuff. Nice winning touchdown. You weren't just showing off for me were you?" She replied with a smile just as big as his.

"And what if I was?" he said as he offered his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a split second before taking it. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed but he was very perceptive, she _was_ a bit nervous. "You look beautiful." He said a little more seriously as she stood and straightened herself out. Her blond hair down and curled to frame her face. She wore a purple lace dress that stopped right above her knees and a purple flower in her hair to match. It wasn't too cold but she had a light pink cardigan on anyway.

She looked into his eyes before a small, shy smile spread on her face. "Thank you. Should we get going?"

"Lead the way." He said as he let her step out a bit ahead of him. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he had to be, no, he wanted to be the most perfect gentlemen tonight. Not that he wasn't always on his best behavior, for the most part, but she made him want to be even more so. He wanted to impress her. But he didn't want to come on too strong. Before he left the library the other day he said _"it's a date"_ , and he meant it. He wanted to make that clear.

"Are you ready to have your world turned upside down?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" he asked with a very confused expression. He didn't know what she was referring to but if it was what he thought it was…..

She giggled clearly knowing where his mind went. "The pizza, you perv." She said as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, I said nothing." He said with his hands up in surrender.

"Mhhmmm." Was all she replied with her eyebrow raised just slightly. She saw right through him. "What kind of pizza do you normally eat?"

"I usually go for just straight cheese or meat lovers. What about you?"

"I like anything veggie, but my usual is either just cheese or pineapple and olive." She smiled at that skeptical face he made again. "I promise you it's good! It's sweet and a little bit salty."

"Kind of like you." He accidentally blurted out before he could think about it. It was just the first thing that came to mind. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. She stopped walking suddenly and sharply looked at him with a serious expression.

"Did you just compare me to pizza?"

He tried to backpedal as fast as he could. "No, of course not. I-"

She suddenly broke into a smile and giggled a little. It stopped him right away. "I'm only kidding, silly. Pizza is probably one of the best foods to be compared to so thanks." She then continued walking. He smirked and followed her, catching up in one stride because his legs were so much longer. Within a few minutes they had made their way into the pizza shop.

"Seeing as I am the pizza expert here why don't you take a seat and I'll go grab you a few surprises?"

"Sounds good!" he said. If it was coming from her then he would accept whatever _surprises_ she had up her light pink sleeves. He grabbed a booth by the window and waited; she was back in a few minutes and told him they would be ready in a minute. They made small talk about school and family until a man carrying three pizzas came over and set them down.

"You ordered three large pizzas?" he asked eyeing all the food.

"And fries." She said. As if almost on cue the man returned and placed a basket of French fries on the only room left on the table. "Thank you!" she said to the man as he left and then she turned her attention back to Derek. "I just really love pizza and who doesn't love leftovers?. So, I got a pineapple and olive, obviously."

"Obviously." He repeated.

"Then I got a mushroom, banana peppers, and spinach, which I knew was a bit risky because maybe you hate all those things. So that's why I got the cheese. "

"I can't fault any of your reasoning so let's eat. Which one do I try first?"

She handed him a slice of pineapple and olive with a somewhat excited expression on her face. He took the plate and cautiously tried a bite. He wasn't a very adventurous eater, he never had been. Broccoli was as foreign as he normally went. To his complete surprise it was delicious! Penelope obviously saw the change in his expression.

"See! I _told_ you!" She gloated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is part two of the date! Thank you for all the favs, reviews, and alerts!**

Penelope wasn't that experienced with dates, or guys in general but she had decided that this was most definitely a date. Or at least it kind of felt that way. She didn't know why but it just _felt_ like more than two buddies going out for pizza. As she went to order their pizza she couldn't decide what to get. She considered getting five pizza's so they would have a big variety but then considered how odd that may be and didn't. She settled on her favorite three and some fries.

"I just really love pizza. So, I got a pineapple and olive, obviously." She said as he commented on how much pizza there was.

"Obviously." He repeated.

"Then I got a mushroom, banana peppers, and spinach, which I knew was a bit risky because maybe you hate all those things. So that's why I got the cheese. "

"I can't fault any of your reasoning so let's eat. Which one do I try first?"

She handed him a slice of pineapple and olive with a somewhat excited expression on her face. He took the plate and cautiously tried a bite. He wasn't a very adventurous eater, he never had been. Broccoli was as foreign as he normally went. To his complete surprise it was delicious! Penelope obviously saw the change in his expression.

"See! I _told_ you!" She gloated. She was glad he had clearly appreciated her favorite pizza. They talked and ate and ate some more for another two hours. She didn't realize what time it was until her phone started dinging with texts. After five minutes of too many alerts to ignore she apologized and looked to see who it was.

"Ugh, my stupid brothers." She rolled her eyes after seeing three calls and five texts all asking where she was and why she wasn't home and if they needed to beat up whoever had her out so late.

"They're probably just looking out for you." He said with a knowing smile.

"I know, it just gets annoying sometimes. They can be a bit overprotective. Are you like that with your sisters?" she asked

"I hate to admit it but I think I am. I just know I would feel so terrible if something happened to them."

"I get where you're coming from, I just wish they would give me some space in certain situations. Like now."

"Well, I don't wanna get anyone in trouble so I should probably bring you home soon." He smiled.

There he went again, making it sound like a date. The more time she spent with him the more it felt like a date, however she was doing her best not to assume anything. They both stood up and headed out of the restaurant. As they got outside he offered her his arm and without hesitation she took it. She didn't have time to over analyze, it just felt like something natural. He set her at ease, even when she was nervous it was like he could tell and he changed her train of thought.

As they started walking back to campus they were both very quiet, walking arm in arm, until Derek spoke.

"Did you really come to the game tonight?" he asked softly. "I don't think I've ever seen you at one before."

"Mhm!" She nodded her head. "I don't go very often."

"I would have noticed if you did." He detected a slight blush as she looked away and continued speaking.

She barely ever blushed but he was just so smooth with the compliments. She decided to just change the subject a bit "I only really go if it's a bigger game and Bruno needs the support."

"Tonight wasn't a big game." He said. She noticed a little grin as she glanced over at him.

"I know." Now it was her turn to be smooth. "I just figured I'd go see if you were as good as your hottie jock exterior suggested." She couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that she saw his cheeks darken.

"Hottie jock exterior?" he tried to laugh it off but she could see him grinning ever so slightly.

"Yeah. You know, the muscles, the charming smile, the flirting. All classic signs of a jock."

"I believe you said hottie jock. So you think I'm hot?"

"Was there ever any doubt….." she paused as she looked at him with her eyebrows slightly raised. "hot stuff?"

His smile broke into a laugh. "I guess I should have known." As they approached the library and prepared to part ways he asked where her car was.

"Oh, I walked. I live just down the street. I had a really good-"

He didn't mean to interrupt her but he didn't want to say goodbye yet, especially if he was going to walk her home. "Whoa, slow ya roll girl. I'm not gonna let you walk home alone."

"It's legitimately right down the street, and around the corner, but basically right down the street. And I have a rape whistle and pepper spray. I am fully equipped to take care of myself." She said with a hand on her hip.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that there is no harm in a little extra protection. Come on, let me put my hottie jock body to good use." He said with a wink.

She tried to stop herself from smiling but it didn't work. "It's this way." She said as she turned in the direction of her house.

They walked for a short ways, just down the street and around the corner, making light conversation. It came very naturally to the two of them.

"This is me." she said as they approached her home. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too." He said "and your pineapple olive pizza was pretty good."

"I know my pizza. Well, goodnight." She said and as the words left her mouth she realized this was it. This was the _goodnight_ part of the date, if it was a date which she had decided it most likely was. The mood sudden grew very serious and as she noticed him staring at her a bit more intensely than he had all night she bit her bottom lip. Was he leaning in? towards her? Like to _kiss_ her?!

Just then a car drove up honking and then slowed down. It stopped just beside them and rolled down the window. "Hey Penny! I was thinking we would have to send out a search party after we didn't see you after the game!" Bruno cheerily said from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for walking her home, Derek." Lucas said friendly enough but with some sort of menacing tone that Penelope didn't understand.

"No problem." He smiled

"See you inside Penny." Lucas said as they drove into the garage.

That was it. The mood had shifted. It was gone.

"Thanks for the pizza, baby girl." He smiled and then quickly kissed her on the cheek before he walked past her down the street towards campus.

She smiled to herself and practically skipped up the steps to the house.

"How was your date?" her brothers asked in a light hearted tone as she came in.

"I hate you both." She yelled as she went up to her room to change. "And if you're not careful I'll post all of your baby pictures on the school website." She called down as she got to her room.

"We were adorable and you know it!" one of her brothers yelled.

"The ones where you're butt naked except for mom's high heels and a superhero capes." She called back.

"Shit, I think she's serious." She heard as she shut her door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for being so kind and patient! I'm just kind of going with the flow on this story so here you go! :)  
**

* * *

It was Sunday night and the Garcia family was meeting for dinner. Even though they all lived pretty close it was sometimes hard to get everyone together, so they had a long standing family arrangement that everyone would get together on Sunday evening for a meal at the very least. The conversation started off normal enough. How's school? How's living with your brothers? Are you staying out of trouble? Are your _brothers_ staying out of trouble? And the answers were also pretty normal. Yes. It's going great. Of course, don't I always? Um, yeah.

"Penny's got a new boyfriend." Bruno said out of nowhere. If she was close enough she would have kicked him under the table.

"Oh!" Their mother, Marie exclaimed "You never said anything about a boyfriend!"

"That's because I don't have a boyfriend. I'm tutoring one of the guys on Bruno's football team in English. That's all." She said calmly as she sent death glares her brother's way.

"They went on a date on Friday night." He said quickly.

"Nope. We just went out for pizza. Not a date, moron."

"Hey, be nice." Their dad chimed in.

"He walked you home." Lucas challenged.

"Bruno is barely passing math." She said triumphantly.

"Bruno we'll talk later. Now, can someone pass the potatoes?" Their dad asked, subsequently ending the conversation.

Marie could see her daughter getting upset and wanted to know why but thought it would be better to talk to her in private rather than in front of her brothers, who were only teasing but completely clueless.

After dinner the family decided to watch a movie. While they were watching Penelope whipped up a pan of brownies. She was in her parents kitchen by herself when her mom came in.

"Need any help?" she asked as she leaned against the counter next to her daughter.

"I don't think so, but thanks. I'm almost done." She replied with a smile.

"So," her mom started. As soon as she said that Penelope knew what was coming.

"I do not have a boyfriend." She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Okay." Marie said and then continued. "But if you did you could tell me." she could tell there was something her daughter wasn't saying.

"I know and I would but I don't have one. I'm just tutoring Bruno's friend. That's it." She said and then paused as she poured the brownies into the pan. "Yeah, that's it."

"That's not it is it?"

Penelope put the pan in the oven and then looked out to make sure her brothers were nowhere near the kitchen.

"Not really." She said with a sigh.

"Why do you look so down?" Marie asked picking up on Penelope's mood shift.

"Well I may have a tiny crush on him and we may have gone on a date on Friday but I don't know if it was actually a date or not. I just don't know what to think."

"Was he flirting with you? How don't you know if it was a date or not?"

"Yeah, he was. But he's kind of just, like that I guess. He's the most gorgeous looking football player slash ladies' man I have ever met."

"Honey, if you tell me you're not good enough for him I will have to shake you silly. I raised you better than that." Mrs. Garcia said with a serious tone. She had made absolutely sure she raised a confident, well rounded daughter. She always taught her that looks were not only fleeting but something completely made up by society's backwards standards.

That caused her to smile. "No, I know. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just well, I'm a huge nerd. He's not. I know stereotypes are bull but I can't help but think that there is nothing a jock and a nerd could have in common. I don't have a great track record with jocks if you remember."

"Oh, I remember. Those boys were terrible. But those were high school boys, you're in college now. As silly as that sounds, it's true. Those few years can make a world of difference. Sometimes opposites attract and that's okay. Your father and I are as different as night and day but we work. Just don't get in your own head okay, baby?" she said gently rubbing her daughters shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks, mom!" she said as she hugged her mom.

"If you like him, don't be shy about it, there is no point in playing games. That's just the best way to waste everyone's time." Marie said before she left the kitchen.

Her mom was right. The only way to figure things out would to be to stop over thinking and just be upfront about it.

Monday morning Penelope went about business as usual. She had two morning classes, then an hour off for lunch and then one more class. She was slightly bummed she wouldn't see Derek until Wednesday. Even if they were just friends she still enjoyed his company. She thought about texting him but didn't really have anything to say so she just left it. Dwelling on it was useless so she decided to go sit in her favorite spot on campus and read for a while. It was starting to get colder but it just happened to be a very warm and sunny Monday for mid fall. She had a spot on the other side of the football field that was pretty secluded, the perfect spot to read or study and not be distracted.

As she walked past the football field she saw the football team practicing. She forgot they had a practice around this time. She spotted Derek right away, he seemed very focused. He was also very shirtless which caused her to stop and stare a bit longer. She knew he was a football player, his arms were pretty impressive and so was the rest of him. Not wanting to look like a creepy stalker she continued on her way. Once she got to her little hideaway she sat down underneath one of the big trees and pulled out the book she was currently reading. Not even two minutes later she heard someone coming around the corner, see never saw anyone coming here aside from her. She looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Derek said happily "I thought I saw you heading this way." He was very sweaty and still very shirtless. She tried her best to act cool and not drool on herself.

"Oh, hey there Hot Stuff. You look very….hot." she said with a wink. She even impressed herself with that one.

He laughed and wiped some sweat that had run down his face with the small towel he had in his hand. "It's all part of the job." He said as he went and sat down next to her, right next to her. Shoulder to shoulder next to her. "Whatcha reading?" He asked as he looked over her book.

"Don't laugh." She said as she hid it momentarily. "I'm just reading for fun at the moment."

"I wouldn't dare." He said trying to look seriously.

"I'm reading the notebook." She said showing him the cover.

"Is that the one they made a movie out of? My sister loves that book." He smiled "I may or may not have seen it."

"Oh, mister hot shot saw the notebook? Was it at gunpoint?" she teased.

"My sister made me go, so kind of. But it was a pretty good movie." He said, she could practically feel his breath, that's how close he was.

"So off subject but aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Are you just trying to get rid me?" he pretended to pout. "That hurts."

she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question, yes. But we took a break and I wanted to see if it was actually you that walked by."

"and what if it hadn't been me?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Then I would have been bummed." He said a bit more seriously.

"And why is that?" she was genuinely curious.

"Because since Friday I can't seem to stop thinking about you." Now he was completely serious, still smiling but most definitely serious.

Just as she was about to respond they heard someone calling Derek's name and whoever it was was getting closer.

"I better go." He said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Au revoir, mon cher" she said to him as he left and she tried her best not to stare at his ass.

"Adieu, petite fromage!" he called back with a huge grin.

"You just called me a small cheese!" she yelled to him.

"I told you I was bad at French." He yelled back just as he turned the corner out of sight.

She took a deep breath and rested her head against the tree. This man was going to drive her insane, she could already tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner! I knew this chapter would be just a smidge shorter than normal so I originally wanted to post the following chapter with it. However, that one is still being written and it's giving me a bit of a hard time. I'll have that up as soon as it's done! Thank you for reading, leaving a review, favoriting, or all of the above!**

 **I don't own criminal minds**

* * *

"I'm coming!" he called to his buddy Chad that had come looking for him. He saw Chad turn and start walking back to the field. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Did Penelope not know what she did to him? How she was constantly on his mind? _She must, I'm sure guys are all over her_ he thought. He wanted to subtly get the point across that he liked her but sitting that close to her made him want to jump her. Thankfully Chad interrupted. Not that he would have assaulted her but he probably would have kissed her and he didn't know if that would freak her out or not.

He got back to the field and tried his best to focus on the drills they were running, but it was hard. He just wanted to go sit with Penelope. He wanted to text her as soon as he got home Friday night, and then on Saturday, and then again on Sunday. He just couldn't think of what to say. He was completely serious when he said he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know why, exactly but he just couldn't. She was one of the only people he knew that made him feel truly relaxed. He didn't feel like he needed to be anything he didn't want to be. And he didn't even really know her, he just felt like he did.

 **Wednesday afternoon**

"Are you paying any attention, Derek?" Penelope asked, slightly agitated.

"What? Yeah, absolutely!" He said trying to cover the fact that he was totally not listening.

"So we just covered what?" she asked in a tone that told him he better not BS her.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't. I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Pay attention this time!" she said as she turned back to the book she was holding. He was trying to pay attention but was finding it really difficult. He just wanted to talk to her about her and her life and what she liked to do, not this English assignment. However he knew she would have his ass if he kept checking out so he did his best to just focus on the task at hand. After about another half an hour they packed up.

"I know this is only the second time we've worked on this stuff but I really feel like I understand it a bit better." He said with a smile as they walked out of the library.

"Oh, good!" She exclaimed.

"Do you have plans Friday?" he asked

"Does homework count?" she asked with a teasing smile

"No. Wanna come with me to a party?" he asked looking very hopeful.

"Um, I don't know. I don't normally fit in with the party crowd." She would love to spend Friday with him but she was very apprehensive about a party, she could only imagine what it would be like.

"I promise it'll be fun!" he said with a charming smirk.

"Okay, sure." She said nervously. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt like she may regret them.

"Great!" he said lighting up. "I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"I'll see you then!" she said as they parted ways.

 **Friday night**

Derek mainly just went to these parties because there wasn't much else to do but tonight he was actually pretty excited to go. He knew it would be much more fun with Penelope by his side; anything would be fun if she was there. He could barely wait until eight thirty. After he pulled up he got out of his car and went to the other side, the side of the car facing the house. He leaned against his car and texted her that he was there, he continued to check facebook and his emailed while he waited for her to come outside.

"Hey there, Handsome!" he heard causing him to look up.

He saw Penelope descending the stairs, being extra careful in her heels. He was completely speechless. He knew she was beautiful but this was like whoa. She had on a light pink tee shirt that said Barbie on the front but she had cut the neck so it came off her shoulder a bit. That was tucked into a tight, black, high waisted skirt that clung to every curve she owned. She also had a hot pink bow in her hair that matched her lipstick and her heels.

"Whoa." He accidentally he said out loud.

"Close your mouth, Morgan. You're catching flies." She giggled with a wink.

"Sorry, I just- you look very whoa." He really didn't have any other words for her.

"I wasn't really sure what to wear. Can I tell you something?" she asked looking a bit nervous.

"Anything."

"I've never actually been to a party before. I know, I'm super lame but high school was horrible and so I never wanted to go and since then I've just been really busy. I don't even know what people are supposed to wear to parties. Is this right? Am I supposed to be more dressed down? Up? I don't know." She rambled on until he took her hand in his.

"You look perfect, Pen." He said with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand and then let it go to open her door. "I promise you'll have a good time, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks." She said quietly as she got in.

They drove for about fifteen minutes to get to their destination. After they found a parking spot they went into the large house filled with people and loud music. Derek could tell she was still slightly apprehensive so he took her hand again and squeezed it lightly. She looked down at their hands and then up at him with a grateful smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here are the next two chapters back to back! The third and final part of the party will be up as soon as it's done! A little bit of angst but don't worry! Thanks for reading!**

I don't own anything

* * *

They walked in hand in hand and Penelope was already overwhelmed. There were people everywhere with barely any space to move. There was a big group of footballers in the corner chanting something while a girl did shots. There was a giant mass of people dancing in what appeared to be the living room and people coming and going up and down the large staircase in the corner. She couldn't hear herself think. She took a deep breath. This wasn't something she would normally go to but it was something new and she would make the best of it. Maybe she would end up loving it, she didn't know. They were barely two steps in the door when people started greeting Derek right and left. She knew he was popular but she didn't realize how much so. It was like _everyone_ there knew him. Aside from Derek she doubted she knew more than one person, if that. Derek replied to all the greetings with a warm smile and a 'hey'. She was slightly in awe of how none of this seemed to overwhelm him. He seemed to be in his element.

"You wanna grab something to drink?" he leaned in and asked over the music. She nodded and he led them towards the kitchen. She wasn't a huge drinker, maybe one here or there and she never relied on alcohol to help any situation but tonight she knew a drink or two wouldn't hurt.

It was a little quieter in the kitchen. As they were getting their drinks a loud, nasal voice rang out from behind them.

"DEREK!" yelled a tall, tan brunette as she came further into the kitchen. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here!" she said as she stopped a little too close to him than Penelope would have liked.

"Hey, Nicole. We just got here." He said smiling. "Nicole, this is Penelope."

"Hi!" Penelope said as she extended her hand. She could have sworn Nicole gave her a quick once over before limply shaking her hand.

"Hi." She replied with a very artificial smile. "So Derek, when am I finally gonna get that dance you promised me?" she asked turning all her attention to him.

He chuckled nervously. He honestly didn't remember ever saying anything like that. However, that didn't mean he didn't say it. He had gotten pretty drunk a few times since the semester started and he tended to be even more flirtatious than normal when that happened. "Maybe next time." He said as nice as he could. He really had no interest in dancing with Nicole.

She went from sweet to annoyed in two seconds flat as she looked from Derek to Penelope and then back again. "Yeah, ok whatever." And then she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"You can dance with her if you want. I don't wanna cramp your style." Penelope said after she was sure Nicole was gone. She knew that he was at these parties all the time and she didn't want him to feel like he had to stick by her side all night, she would very much enjoy if he did but she didn't want him to feel obligated.

He let out a loud laugh. "No, thanks but no. I'd much rather dance with you."

She really hoped her blush wasn't too bad. Thankfully she was saved when four or five guys busted into the room, all wearing red football jerseys and looking slightly inebriated. She recognized one or two of them as friends of her brothers.

"Derek!" They yelled almost in unison.

"Hey!" he yelled back with equal enthusiasm.

"And who is _this?"_ one of the guys said as he nodded towards Penelope and gave her his most charming smile.

"This is Penelope." She said with a smile. Even though nothing much had happened between them Derek felt a ping of jealousy. He didn't want someone sweeping in before he even had a chance to. He was doing his best not to act territorial but it was getting more difficult the closer his friend got to her.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Penelope."

"We've met before, a few times actually." She said as friendly as she could. This was one of Lucas's friends, one who regularly ignored her while at the Garcia house. Now she was all dolled up and he was taking notice, not something she appreciated. Derek did his best not to burst out laughing at Penelope's unimpressed response to his friend.

"She's Bruno and Lucas's sister, Jim." Derek said with a small chuckle. He knew that there was no way they hadn't met at one of the small parties at the Garcia house. Penelope was normally in her room and would only occasionally come downstairs to get something from the fridge.

Jim looked back at Penelope trying really hard to remember her and started to stumble over his words.

"oh- I, well-hmmm really? Oh ok well-"

"Just save face and leave Jim." One of the other guys said as he patted a slightly dejected Jim on the back and laughed. Jim shrugged and left the kitchen. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit of an idiot when he's drunk. I'm Chad."

"Hi." She said shaking his hand. The other two guys introduced themselves as Tom and John.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, aside from at your house."

"I don't normally come to these things, but Derek asked so I figured why not." She smiled

All three guys nodded and then looked at Derek with a knowing look. "Well," Chad said "you two have fun." He smiled as they turned to leave. "Derek can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'll be right back." He said to Penelope as he followed his friends out of the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked Chad as soon as they were out of the kitchen.

"Penelope Garcia? That's who you've been all love eyes about recently?" Chad asked as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you better be careful! Those Garcia boys are tough shit, if you do one of your kiss and run acts there is a good chance they'll kick your ass." Chad told him

"Oh, I know. They're pretty intimidating. I don't want to sound cliché but she's different. Don't worry."

Chad broke into a small smile. "Okay." He said as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was about to turn around and go back into the kitchen when Ashley, one of the best on the track and field team, walked over to him. She was also an incredibly unpleasant person , and also his kind of ex.

"Oh hey Derek." She said with a mysterious gleam in her eyes as she stopped just shy of on top on him.

"Hi Ashley?" he said warily. They hadn't talked in over six months. They never had an actual relationship, mostly just hooking up here and there. Once Derek put a stop to things she got mad, really mad. She stopped talking to him altogether. He didn't mind much because they didn't like each other all that much. It was just a convenient situation for two lovely people. Not that he was innocent in the situation but he never expected her to approach him like she was now.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, that's when he smelled the overwhelming aroma of alcohol on her breath. She was always a bit more abrasive and forward when she was drunk. "I miss you." She had him backed against the wall and she had her hands on both of his shoulders. He was beyond confused now and just as he was about to answer her she quickly and forcefully pressed her mouth onto his. He pushed her back and she looked pissed that he hadn't reciprocated. Just then he saw someone standing next to them.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" A bewildered and slightly shocked looking Penelope asked.

"Pen, I-" Derek started, wanting to explain but Ashley cut him off.

"Down the hall on the left." She said quickly barely taking her eyes off of a still stuck Derek.

"Thanks." Penelope mumbled before quickly walking away.

Penelope found the bathroom, when she got inside and locked the door she inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly.

 _Okay, maybe I did make all of this up in my head. Maybe he doesn't have a thing for me._ She thought as she closed the toilet and then sat on it. She didn't actually have to use the bathroom. When she was in the kitchen it she felt slightly awkward just standing there so she went to find Derek. When she walked out of the kitchen she looked across the room and didn't see him. Then she looked to her left and saw the end of a kiss between him and a very fit girl with dirty blond hair. She was slightly shocked and asking where the bathroom was had been the first thing that came to mind.

 _It kind of looked like he had pushed her back a bit? So? I don't really know what that means._ She took another deep breath. She felt awkward and a little uncomfortable. She thought she had a handle on things, which is one of the reasons she had agreed to come to this party. _I guess I can just ask? Or pretend it never happened?_ She settled on not mentioning it unless he did. After all they weren't dating and she had no claim on him, he could kiss whomever he wanted. She also decided that if they were staying for a while, which she was almost sure of, then she would make the best of it. Just as she finished deciding what to do someone knocked on the door. Not wanting to hog the bathroom she wasn't even actually using she quickly left.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do so she tried to see over the mass of people and look for Derek. She couldn't hide forever. As she was looking someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and there was a very tall man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes framed in black glasses. He must have been at least six three, he also had a football jersey on. He looked a bit like a nerdy superman jock.

"Penelope?" He said shyly.

"Yes?" she knew she knew him, she just wasn't sure how he knew her.

"Sorry, I'm Toby. I know your brothers."

"Oh! Yeah! I knew I had seen you somewhere before! Hey!" she now remembered seeing him with her brothers a couple times. He was the quiet one of their group. She had only met him a few times but he was always very nice. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she said "You wanna go dance?". She don't know why she asked because she wasn't a 'let's dance at this crazy party' kind of girl but she felt like dancing.

His face lit up a bit. "Sure!" he said and she took his hand and led them into the living room where everything had been cleared aside to make a makeshift dance floor. The music was even louder where they were standing but she didn't really care. Roses by The Chainsmokers had just turned on and at first the pair was a bit awkward, Toby being the shy guy he was and Penelope being well, Penelope. But she just thought _screw it I'm just gonna make the most of this._ She stepped a bit closer to him and grabbed his hands, pretending that she actually had experience dancing with random guys at random parties. They couldn't really find a matching rhythm and were both a little awkward but they were having fun nonetheless.

Across the room still next to the kitchen Derek was doing his best to get as far away from Ashley as possible. He just wanted to find Penelope. As soon as she walked away towards the bathroom he tried to go after her but Ashley kept him there. It's not that she was stronger than him; he just really didn't want to create a scene.

"Ashley I need to go."

"No you don't." she smirked as she leaned against him again.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to find a way to get rid of her.

"You." She leaned in and whispered again.

"We finished a long time ago, now back off. Okay?" He realized that the only way to possibly get rid of this unwanted attention was to be kind of a jerk.

"You know you still want me." she said not moving from her current position. He tried to gently push past her but she held her ground.

Then he had an idea. "Okay, why don't you go wait for me upstairs? I'll be up in a sec, I just have to go find my friend real quick and tell them I'll meet up with them later." Any other time he would have felt bad about deceiving her like that but she was clearly drunk and unless someone came and physically moved her this was the only way to get rid of her.

She bit her bottom lip and gave him a semi sultry semi wasted look as she pushed off of him and headed upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight he went to look for Penelope. He checked the bathroom first and when she wasn't there he looked in the living room, the house wasn't that big, there were only so many places she could be. To his dismay he saw her dancing with Toby. He was a great guy and Derek had nothing against him but he definitely didn't want him, or anyone else for that matter, dancing with Penelope. He wanted to do that. Derek walked over to where they were dancing and tapped on Toby's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked Toby. Penelope's back was currently towards both of them so she didn't see the exchange. When she turned around she was extremely surprised to see Derek.

"Oh, Derek. Hey!" she smiled. "Where's Toby?" she asked as she stopped dancing and looked around a bit.

"I asked if I could step in. I also wanted to let you know that that girl you saw kissing me was my very drunk sort of ex. There is nothing going on there. I know it sounds crazy but we haven't talked in over six months and she just kind of threw herself at me." he said looking straight into her eyes. He wanted her to see how serious he was especially because he knew how ridiculous and cliché he sounded.

She stared at him over her glasses with her eyebrows raised slightly for a minute. Then she smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said, she was trying not to look too excited but she was. He extended his hand and she took it. They started to sway back and forth and he pulled her a little closer. She moved his hands to her waist and was visibly more relaxed as she moved her arms to around his neck and stepped even closer. They found their flow almost immediately and just continued to dance. There were no "slow" songs but during the slower ones Derek made sure to hold her tightly to him. After about two songs he couldn't take it anymore, having her that close and moving like she was was driving him crazy. She certainly wasn't dancing like some of the other girls there but she had a confident, sexy way about her. He decided to stop thinking and start doing. So he leaned in a little bit and when she didn't pull away he leaned in just a bit more. Their lips were centimeters from touching when a loud, shrill voice cut through the music.

"DEREK MORGAN! YOU BASTARD!" 

* * *

AN: sorry for that cliffhanger (I couldn't resist)! I'm gonna finish up the next chapter and put it up ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

**Three chapters in one week! BOOM! I know things are slightly angsty at the moment (I didn't plan that I promise) but they'll get resolved soon! Thank you for all of your interest and kind words in/ and about this story! Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Derek and Penelope both looked up in the direction of the voice. Charging towards them was Ashley, a very angry looking Ashley. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled above the music as she stopped right in front of them. At this point most of the people around them had stopped and were staring.

"Ashley, calm down." Derek said still holding Penelope, he felt her stiffen slightly.

"So what was your plan Derek? Have me wait upstairs for you while you made out with your new screw buddy?" she yelled and glanced over at Penelope.

"What?" Penelope said quietly as she stepped away from Derek. She immediately felt like an idiot. Of course he would tell her that they were over, maybe he wasn't as sweet and truthful as she had originally thought.

"Pen, it's not like that." He said quickly as he stepped a little closer to her. "Let me explain."

"Did you tell her to go wait for you upstairs?" she asked quietly as she stepped away from him.

"Yes!" Ashley said loudly. "I think his exact words were _why don't you go wait for me upstairs? I'll be up in a sec, I just have to go find my friend real quick."_

"Oh." Penelope said softly as she looked from Ashley to Derek. As soon as her eyes met Derek's she averted them and then turned and walked away into the crowd of people. She was disappointed and slightly embarrassed for being so naive.

He went to go after her but Ashley stood in his way.

"Ashley, move!" He said "We're done, we've been done. I don't want you. I don't know why you're being like this but just cut the shit okay?!" He didn't mean to yell as loudly as he did or be as blunt as he was but he was pissed and the girl he did want was walking away. Ashley's entire demeanor changed and she stepped to the side. He knew that people would probably think he was a jerk but he needed to find Penelope. Derek walked towards the direction that he saw her go moments before. He looked in all directions and couldn't find her. She had disappeared.

"Chad!" He yelled over to his friend. Chad was standing by the door talking to his girlfriend. "Have you seen Penelope?" Derek walked over to where his friend was standing.

"Yeah, she just walked outside looking upset. Dude, didn't I tell you not to mess around with her? What the hell happened?" Chad was one of the older guys on the team and always acted like a dad.

"I didn't! Ashley screwed everything up. I think she's loaded. She came onto me hardcore and then Pen saw her kiss me."

"I think I also remember telling you not to mess her around either, she's known for going a bit crazy."

"Thanks for the warning." Derek said sarcastically as he walked out the door. When he got outside he saw Penelope sitting on the front steps. "Penelope?" he said softly not wanting to scare her. She remained where she was so he went and sat next to her. "Can I explain?" he asked.

"No, you don't have to. You don't owe me an explanation. I get it. You wanted to hook up with your ex and I obviously mistook some stuff. We're just friends, that's okay."

"That's not even close." He said quickly.

"Did you tell her to go wait upstairs for you?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Yes."

"And did you tell her you were gonna go look for your friend?"

"It's-"

"Yes or no?" she said seriously.

"Yes."

"Okay then, friends it is." She said with a smile that was obviously trying to pass as happy but it just barely covered the disappointment. Anyone else probably wouldn't have seen past it but he was very observant.

"Is there anything I can say right now that will make you believe that she is _not_ the person I want to be with?" he asked after a minute.

"Not really." She said "I think I'm gonna head home."

"Let me just go say bye to Chad." He said as he stood up.

"I called an uber. You stay and have fun!" just as she said it a car pulled up front and she stood up. "See you Wednesday, Derek." She didn't know why but she kissed him on the cheek before she made her way down the stairs and into the car. Derek just stood there until the car was well out of view. Not only was he upset that things between him and Penelope were over before they started but he was pissed that it was some drunken girl that had caused all the mess. He walked inside but decided to head back to home instead of staying. He would just be a black cloud if he stuck around. He said bye to his friends and went to leave. He was almost at the door when he saw Bruno and Lucas coming towards him. He did his best to duck out of the way but they had already spotted him.

"Hey buddy!" Lucas said with a somewhat threatening smile as they approached him. "Let's chat." They all went in the kitchen for a little more privacy. Chad had seen the three and decided to join them incase Derek needed someone to intervene. As soon as they got through the kitchen door The Garcia boys turned around and looked pissed as hell.

"Luke suggested we just beat the shit out of you right away but as your friend and teammate I suggested we hear you out real quick." Bruno said. Lucas and Bruno had just arrived at the party when they heard everyone talking about some guy that had one girl waiting upstairs while he had another one downstairs, ready to screw them both. When they found out the guy was Derek and the girl was Penelope they both lost it and made it top priority to find Derek immediately.

Derek did his best to explain, hoping that maybe they would believe him. However the more he spoke the more he realized just how ridiculous it sounded. After he was done telling his side of the story the boys just stared at him for a minute.

"You're one lucky SOB, Derek. I dated Ashley in high school and I know that she can't hold her liquor, if I hadn't though I would never have believed you." Lucas said softening a bit.

"I'd punch you anyway, but I know if Pen found out she would be pissed. Just figure out a way to fix this okay?" Bruno said "We don't like to see her upset and for some reason she likes you."

Derek nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He was very thankful to leave the party in one piece. Now he just needed to find a way to get Penelope believe that he didn't want Ashley and want to be more than "just friends".


	11. Chapter 11

**Let me just start by apologizing for how long this update took and how short it is. In all honesty I completely forgot about this as life has gotten a bit crazy. So I think for now this is gonna be it. If I have time I'll either add a few more chapters or at least an epilogue or something. But I felt like this was a good point to end it (for now anyway). Thank you all so much for reading and being so lovely about it. :)**

I don't own anything.

* * *

When Penelope got home Friday night she saw her brothers weren't home. She threw on some PJ, grabbed ice cream from the freezer and settled down in the living room to watch some movies. She was pissed at Derek but also at herself. She had obviously just been too naïve to see what was going on. After two movies and a little bit of frustration crying her brothers came home.

"Penny, you're up!" Luke said

"We heard what happened." Bruno said sympathetically as they both took off their shoes and came into the room a bit more.

 _OH NO_ she thought, _what did they do to him?_

As if they could read her mind Luke said "don't worry, we didn't hurt him. We actually think you should hear him out." He was going to elaborate but she stood up quickly and looked pissed.

"Seriously?!" She practically yelled. "Out of anyone I thought you two would have my back on this one. But you're all just huge asshats!" She finished as she stormed out of the den and up to her room. She needed to just sleep everything off. She was too angry to do anything else.

Wednesday came much sooner than she would have liked. She kind of never wanted to see Derek Morgan again. It was partially because he was an ass and partially because she felt like a complete moron. She left her chemistry class and started to walk over to the library. As she walked past the track she averted her eyes not wanting to see Ashley. Just as she was in the clear she heard someone call her name.

"Penelope! Wait up!"

She stopped and turned around to see Ashley jogging towards her. "Hi." She said rather awkwardly. Aside from the party she had never seen or talked to this girl so she wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you have a sec?" Ashley asked as she caught up to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for Friday night." She said looking very embarrassed. "Things from that night are a little hazy. My boyfriend broke things off and I guess I got a little too drunk."

"Hey, it happens." Penelope said, she assumed that was the kind of thing to say.

"I totally threw myself at Derek. We haven't talked in months but I guess being drunk and lonely kind of reignited the flame, but I promise there is nothing going on between us. And I'm sorry I was such a, how did my friend put it? Oh, a crazy bitch." She chuckled lightly and smiled.

This was absolutely not the girl she had seen Friday night. "Thanks for clearing that up." She said with a smile.

"I have to get back, have a good day!" Ashley said as she jogged back to the track.

Penelope couldn't help but smile the rest of the way to library. She was so relieved that the whole situation was a pretty big misunderstanding. She also knew she needed to apologize for not hearing him out sooner. As she approached the big stone building she saw Derek sitting on the steps holding a bouquet of wild flowers. She stopped for a minute and looked at him. He hadn't noticed her yet. He looked nervous. He was adorable. As she walked over he noticed and stood up. She walked right up to him and then stopped. He was about to say something when she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He was slightly taken aback at first, thinking she was upset with him and all. Just as he wrapped his arms around her waist and processed what was happening she pulled back.

"Sorry for being an idiot. I should have heard you out." She said looking truly remorseful.

"Don't apologize. I knew how crazy the whole thing sounded. I probably wouldn't have believed me either." He said with a smile. "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"That is exactly what this means." She replied with a smile.

"Why the sudden change in feelings?" he asked looking a bit confused.

"I bumped into Ashley on the way over here and she explained what happened."

"So we're back to being friends again?"

"Well," she started as she played with a string that had come off the neckline of his shirt "I think I don't really wanna be _just_ friends with you."

He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Just friends don't do this whole kissing thing." She smiled

"So like friends with benefits?" he teased

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "No."

"Why? Do you like 'this whole kissing thing'?" he chuckled as he mimicked her phrasing.

"Yeah." She smiled broadly. "Especially with you." She finished as she pecked him on the lips. She then removed herself from his embrace and grabbed his hand, walking towards the library doors.

"Are we still studying? I thought if my girlfriend was the tutor I'd get a break." He joked.

"Pft! Yeah right! Let's go, Hot Stuff." She smiled up at him.

"Anything you say, Baby Girl." He replied as he kissed her on top on her head.


End file.
